


The Suit

by Persiflage



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Clothed Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Older Man/Younger Woman, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-S3 Mid-Season Finale, Suit Porn, Suit Sex, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5390420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy needs to borrow some clothes from Phil for an op, and things escalate...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Suit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zauberer_sirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/gifts), [RowboatCop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowboatCop/gifts).



> Oooh look, first post-mid-season finale fic! Basically ladies in suits are my jam, so I wrote this to satisfy my need for jam.

"Phil, I'm gonna need to borrow one of your shirts and a tie, please."

Coulson looks up from his desk in the corner of Daisy's office at the Cocoon and frowns in puzzlement. "Why?"

"Because of that undercover mission I'm going on, starting tomorrow," she says, a touch impatiently: they've been planning this op for a couple of weeks, but he doesn't remember ever discussing Daisy's clothing for it, nor does he see how his shirt and tie fits in.

"But why would you need a shirt and tie of mine?"

"Phil. Did you miss the bit where all of the Ennilux Group's people all wear suits and ties, even the women? And have you noticed that I don't possess any suits or ties?" 

"In that case, you'll need a suit, too, won't you?" he asks, then tries to banish an image of Daisy in one of his suits because he can't help thinking she'd look totally gorgeous.

She cocks her head at him. "Phil, are you offering to lend me one of your suits?"

"Yes." The word slips out of his mouth without any conscious intention on his part, and the amused look Daisy gives him makes him wonder if she knows what he's thinking.

"Okay." She gets to her feet, and he swallows hard, then does the same, leading her from her office, down the hall to where their bunks are located. Since the whole business with Coulson making Mack the Director so he could go after Ward, and the whole thing with the portal as well, Coulson's gone back to being an Agent, and Daisy's made him her second in command here at the Cocoon because Mack's too busy being Director to go on field missions with her on a regular basis, and she'd insisted on having Coulson as her partner because she wanted someone she knew and could trust to have her back. Coulson had been surprised that she hadn't chosen Lincoln Campbell – it had seemed to him, in the immediate aftermath of his return through the portal, that Daisy and Lincoln were going to be an item, but he'd quickly realised that his assumption on that score was wrong. The young medic is still around, but he tends to keep to himself a lot, Coulson's noticed.

He and Daisy share an office now, although it's Daisy's office, since she's the leader of the Secret Warriors team. Their bunks are next to each other, and are separated from the bunks of the rest of the team who are on the floor below.

Coulson opens his door, then gestures for Daisy to precede him, then he closes the door and moves past her to his closet. 

"Do you have a preference for colour?" he asks.

"Better be traditional and stick with black," she says, and he nods, then slides the grey suits to one side so she can see the half dozen black ones. "I'm sort of surprised you've got all your suits here."

"Why?"

"Well we've been here nearly six months and you've never worn one in all that time."

He shrugs. "I didn't want to leave them at the base. This is my home now, for better or worse."

"Is it worse?" she asks softly.

He shakes his head quickly. "No, this is better. Being here with you is much better. I pretty much fucked everything up when I was Director – Mack's the much better man for the job. Here – working with you – I can be useful, be an asset again." He drops his eyes at her rather intense look, then says, softly, "I've never thanked you for asking me to come and work with you here. I'm not sure I deserved that chance after what I did, especially not with what you had to go through afterwards."

Her hand curls around his left wrist, reminding him of how long he went without a prosthetic after he left the other one back on that planet – he'd only agreed to have a new one made after Daisy told him she wanted him as her field partner and second in command, and she needed him to have two hands if he was going to work in the field with her. 

"Phil." She squeezes his wrist until he looks up. "We've been through this already. Even if no one else does, _I_ understand why you killed Ward – you were in a very bad place, and you suffered a breakdown after Ward killed Roz – that breakdown was a long time coming. The fact Ward came back through the portal with you wasn't your fault – you didn't choose to bring that Inhuman thing back. And it's gone now."

"Thanks to you," he says, aware he's being a bit too intense. "I never asked you before – did it bother you to vibrate Ward's body into atoms?"

She snorts. "Phil, have you forgotten I shot the guy four times even when he wasn't possessed?"

"I still wish I'd seen that," he says a little wistfully. She smirks at him, and he feels his ears beginning to burn. "So, which suit do you want?"

"Does it really matter?" she asks curiously. "They're all black." She nudges his shoulder with her own. "You choose."

He nods, then reaches out and eases one of the suits free of the rail. "This one, then." He pulls open a drawer of his dresser and lifts out a dress shirt, neatly folded and unworn since before he left the Playground. "How conservative a tie do you want?"

"Very. I need to blend in as much as possible if this op's going to be a success."

He sorts through the ties on their hangers, then pulls a dark green one free. "Try this," he says.

"Thanks, Phil." She goes to gather up the clothes, and he shakes his head. 

"Change in here," he says, "it'll be quicker if you need to swap anything. I'll wait outside."

"Such a gentleman," she says in a teasing tone.

He rolls his eyes, then goes out into the hall, although he'd sooner stay in his room and watch Daisy getting changed, but he can't tell her that – she would be too embarrassed to ever work with him again, and while it's not as much as he wants with Daisy, Coulson's not prepared to risk losing the friendship, the partnership that he's got in an attempt to have more.

After a little while he hears her call, "You can come in now", and he pulls open the door, then stop dead on the threshold, staring avidly at Daisy. The jacket's a bit big on her, unsurprisingly since she's slimmer than him, but it's not too long in the arms. And the trousers are the right length, too. She's left the top button of the shirt undone, and the tie is tied, but she's pulled it a little bit loose, and she looks ravishing.

"Cat got your tongue, Phil?" she teases as he continues to stare, desperately aware of how aroused he's growing.

"You look amazing," he breathes, and closes the door behind him before crossing to stand in front of her.

"Thanks." She seems to blush a bit at his fervent response. "Obviously I'll wear the tie properly tomorrow."

He can't help reaching out to run his fingers down the length of silk, and he hears Daisy suck in a breath, which jars him out of his reverie. "I – uh – sorry," he says, trying to get a grip on himself.

"Phil." She reaches out and grabs his hand before he can draw it away, then guides it inside the jacket to cup her breast.

His eyes go wide, and he's aware he's a bit slack-jawed, which is hardly an attractive look, but he can't help it. "Daisy?"

"Yeah, Phil." She reaches for his other hand and she guides it to her hip, which he clasps, then slowly pulls her body into his.

Her mouth is on him before he's even aware she's leaned in, and he groans loudly when she bites on his bottom lip, then slips her tongue into his mouth. She turns them around and backs him up to his bed, and he sits down abruptly when the back of his legs bumps against the bed. 

"Phil, I need you to fuck me right now," she says, her voice gone husky. "In your suit."

"Oh god!" He's surprised Daisy's words don't make him climax right there and then.

"Okay?" she asks, and he nods quickly. "Good." She steps back and takes his shoes and socks off, then she pushes his shoulder, and he gets the message, shifting backwards across the bed.

"Actually, I think you should top me this time." Her tone is matter-of-fact which, impossibly, seems to make him harder than ever. 

She settles in the middle of his bed, and after a moment of kneeling between her feet, gazing down at her, he unfastens his suit trousers and tugs them down just past her ass, which is when he discovers she's not wearing any panties. He can't help licking his lips at the sight of her smooth shaven mound, then he licks one of his fingers and eases it into her.

"Yeah, Phil," she says eagerly, and he swears his cock grows even harder as he discovers how wet she already is. "Make me come." 

Her tone is practically an order, which makes him groan again. He slips a second finger into her, then begins to fuck her with them, and she reaches out to pull him down over her body, one hand clasping the back of his neck. She kisses him hungrily, using her teeth as much as her tongue, and he moves his fingers faster because he wants to be inside her.

She comes quickly, her muscles clamping around his fingers so tightly he can no longer thrust them into her, then her thighs fall open and he eases his hand free, only to groan when she grabs hold of his wrist and pulls his hand up so she can lick his fingers clean. 

"Fuck, Daisy," he moans. "You're so hot."

She chuckles, then says, "You need to fuck me now, Phil. Get that big fat cock of yours inside me."

He pulls his jeans down just far enough to expose his rigid erection, then he looks down at her. "What about – ?"

"It's okay, Phil," she says immediately, and he nods, then guides himself into her. It's Daisy's turn to moan, now, as he slides his length into her slick heat.

"Not gonna last," he warns her.

"Me either," she assures him, then pulls his body down over hers as she pushes her hips up to meet him.

Once he's fully sheathed inside her he has to pause for a minute to adjust to her body, then he begins to move. She urges him on with words, and eager noises, and it's not longer before he's pounding into her, and then she's coming apart beneath him, which sends him over the edge too.

She wraps her arms and legs around him once it's obvious he's finished, then rolls them over so she's on top of him. "That was good," she tells him, and he can see the sated, satisfied smirk on her lips.

"Yeah," he agrees, his breathing still a bit ragged.

"I'll do my best to keep this op as short as possible, 'cause I don't want to have to wait weeks to do this again."

He nods, feeling a bit unhappy at the prospect of Daisy not being here. 

"Hey," she calls, cupping his cheek in her palm. "No sad faces, okay?"

"I'll miss you," he tells her softly. 

"Oh Phil," she says, then leans down to kiss him tenderly. "I promise, when I get back, we'll take a couple of days off, and get away from here – I'll ask Mack if we can use the Retreat – and then we can just fuck like bunnies."

That startles a laugh out of him, and she smiles at him, then drags her thumb up his cheek to draw the crows' feet at the corner of his eye.

"You're going to be okay, Phil. Promise."

He nods, although he's not sure he entirely believes her, but he does his best to suppress his doubts. Daisy has faith in him, and he's determined to live up to that.

She kisses him lazily, her tongue stroking the roof of his mouth, and he kisses back, enjoying the kissing for its own sake.

"Let's go out and eat," she says when they eventually pull apart to catch their breath.

"I'd like that," he tells her, and she smiles. "We should take Lola."

"I'd like that," she tells him emphatically, and he can't help smirking a bit. She catches the smirk, and leans down to nip the side of his neck, then she rolls off him. She looks down at herself with a rueful expression, and he chuckles at how much she looks like she's just had sex in his clothes. 

"I'll lend you another suit," he tells her. "That one needs pressing, if not dry cleaning."

"Thanks." She strips off without a second thought, and he can't help groaning at the sight of her, naked and gorgeous in his bunk.

"Later," she tells him, curling her hand around his half-hard cock. "I need to eat first."

He nods, then straightens himself out, before hanging up the suit she's just removed. 

Twenty minutes later they're heading to the garage, and Coulson's feeling a bit giddy at having Daisy's arm threaded through his, where anyone can see it. He is, he realises, feeling hopeful for the first time in a very long time, and it's entirely down to this remarkable young woman at his side. He's a very lucky man.


End file.
